


Lights Go Down, Feelings Come Around

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Banter, Car Sex, Drunk Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They "accidentally" hook up at a party and they are all awkward after but then it happens again and again til eventually they get caught by Kelvin and Adam.</i> - an anon message sent to my Tumblr.</p><p>This is that story.</p><p>Ryan and Danny come together in a housewarming party at Isabel's new house. Inconvenient feelings and awkwardness ensue afterwards until it happens again. And again. Eventually, the ultimate awkward situation happens - they get caught. Will they still have each other at the end of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Go Down, Feelings Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, this got (unnecessarily?) detailed! This was entirely inspired by the prompt in the summary. I don't usually do them because of a crippling fear of failure that I won't meet the promptee's expectations lol, but this idea grabbed me and wouldn't let go. It's basically just a looooot of smut.
> 
> Title from Nicole Scherzinger's _Say Yes_. Lol my sense of humour, everybody. Sex fic for a sex song.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Especially you Anon, if you're still out there! This was a lot of fun to write so thank you for handing me such a great idea. :) x

Ryan leans his head back against the comfy sofa and sighs. He's tired and tipsy, feeling shyer than most as everybody around him has become more raucous as the night wears on. He doesn't mind, in fact it's nice to see his friends and castmates having such a good time. They've worked really hard lately and when Isabel announced to her closest onset buddies that she had just moved in to a new humble abode and was thinking of having a housewarming party to celebrate, everyone readily agreed that it was a great idea.

Ryan had hitched a ride with Danny in a taxi, along with Adam, because according to Isabel he wasn't allowed to drive them to her house and spend the evening drinking apple juice. That said, he'd got into the swing of things pretty quickly, necking the impressive array of alcohol until he was pleasantly buzzed. He had also lost sight of Danny until now and he watches him across the spacious, lengthy living room, helplessly smiling at his antics, as he laughs with Adam and Sophie and the three of them take the piss out of Isabel for embracing the role of hostess and her happy canoodling with Mike. Ryan's gaze follows Danny as he leaves the group to get another drink from the hired barman in the corner and tries to sit up straighter when Danny bypasses returning to the others to come towards him.

“Don't get up on my account,” he jokes as he plonks himself down carelessly into the seat next to him.

“Shut up,” he retorts, unable to think of something more witty.

“Having fun?” he grins and uses Ryan's shoulder to pull himself onto his knees, facing him. 

Ryan nods, mind and tongue getting heavy, and licks his suddenly dry lips when Danny leans away to put down his fresh drink. He's wearing black jeans that look moulded to his legs like a second skin and Ryan's eyes are doing the following thing again, although this time, he's lazy about it and he loses precious seconds staring at his arse until he shakes himself mentally. _No. We're not supposed to go there. Ever. Snap the fuck out of it._

He just about stops looking as Danny turns back to him, wobbling slightly. It's possible he's worse off than Ryan is and a wave of affection and the need to protect surges in Ryan's chest, his heart kicking up when Danny clumsily grabs his hand.

“Come on, come with me,” he says, giggling.

Ryan blinks rapidly, confused, even as he lets Danny pull him to his feet. “What? Where're we goin'?”

“Snooping,” he shrugs then repeats the word, elongating the letters. “ _Snooping_. That's a fuckin' funny word, innit?”

“Why would we wanna do that?” Ryan asks, stumbling after him, his face flushed as he's self-consciously aware that Danny's essentially holding his hand and dragging him up Isabel's staircase.

“S'what's done at house parties,” he answers, matter of fact.

Ryan opens his mouth to point out that this is a _housewarming_ party, quite proud of himself that he thought of that, but makes a noise of surprise instead as Danny shoves at his chest and he trips backwards into a room. His lower back bumps into something incredibly solid and he winces, quickly realising by the shower in front of him that they're in Isabel's bathroom.

“What - ?” he manages to get out before Danny barges into him, mouth first.

His lips completely miss what he giddily assumes is his intended target and land to the left of Ryan's own, kissing the dimple that springs up because Ryan can't prevent his laughter. This is insane and stupid and they mustn't and he must be accidentally saying this out loud, muttering to himself like a madman, because Danny breathes “yeah,” into his cheek and then leans in to try for a second time, their lips finally fitting like it was never in doubt. Ryan groans, hurt because Danny's body is pushing him insistently against the sink again, but it's not enough to stop him tangling their tongues together, a more appreciative noise tumbling out as Danny harshly grips his arms. 

After some time being kissed, Ryan cups his face to control the kiss, his beard cut down to something like stubble now that the show has allowed them some lighter moments in recent weeks. It's still prickly on his fingertips though, making him shiver, and he's breathless when Danny suddenly wrenches away. The tidal wave of urgency he put Ryan through has him slow to react, not comprehending the fact that he's manhandling Ryan to the wall next to the sink and then lowering himself to the tiled floor until he's really on his knees.

_Wait._

_Let's talk about this._

_Are you sure?_

However, none of of his thoughts make it out of his mouth and he's left staring, slack-jawed, as Danny's fingers yank his jeans open and he pulls his cock from his underwear. 

Ryan's hand comes down on his shoulder and he squeezes as he closes his eyes tight. “Danny, please,” he says, but not sure what he means by it.

Everything happening so fast he feels like his head is spinning and hopes that that isn't the alcohol talking. The touch of Danny's palm to his dick is like a bolt of electricity running to get to earth, so out of the blue, and yet he's powerless to stop him from going further. The devil on his shoulder suddenly sparks to life, reasoning with him in a smug inner voice that Danny wouldn't be doing this if he didn't want to and the sound of his voice confirms it as he swears.

“Fuckin' Christ, Ryan, you're - ” he moans then never finishes as he spits into his hand, makes a fist under the head of his cock and takes his first taste.

He's not completely hard yet, his body fighting through the fog of alcohol, until Danny's mouth moves to the sliver of his exposed hip and bites. The burst of pain clears his head enough that his hands raise from Danny's shoulders into his soft hair, squirming against the wall as Danny giggles at the effect he's having, pleased and drunk. He kisses a trail across Ryan's stomach, muscles clenching, whilst his hand keeps moving, sliding up and down his shaft until he's wet with precome and Danny's licking it off turns to swallowing him down. The overwhelming pressure of Danny's throat has him hissing a breath through his teeth and his body tensing, toes curling in his smart shoes and kaleidoscope colours exploding behind his eyelids from the sensations he's feeling. He's mightily glad he can't see himself in the mirror above the sink because he looks wrecked enough when he gingerly opens his eyes and sees his watery reflection in the glass of the shower wall, the plentiful sounds of sucking and Danny getting into it making him look down again. The more Danny moans around him, the more the vibrations make him pant, chest heaving as the party carries on below them and a car alarm blares out somewhere down the street outside.

Feeling his orgasm sizzle close by, Ryan licks his lips and mourns the drink he had to leave in Isabel's living room, the reminder of what they're doing slamming into his solar plexus. His hips jerk and his saliva-slicked cock thrusts hard into Danny's working mouth by accident, his nose pressing into the root of his dick, causing him to choke. He tries to move away even though the tightness is a special kind of heaven he's never experienced before and his balls draw up, but hands grab roughly at his arse and keep him locked between the wall and Danny on his knees. With nowhere to go, his hand cramps in Danny's hair and the other scrabbles mindlessly at the wall behind until their eyes meet. Still staring up at him, Danny clutches at the front of his thighs and eases back, his tongue flicking from side to side as he takes a shallower mouthful and pushes a hand up Ryan's torso. Completely at his mercy, despite his own vulnerable position, and hypnotised by his blackened eyes and shiny, red mouth, Ryan can't hold out any longer and his jaw clenches wildly as he comes. Somewhere in the middle of it, there's blunt fingernails scratching and pinching at his nipples, drawing more come out of him until he feels like he's been milked dry. 

Eventually, Danny lets go of his chest and his cock. Ryan quickly zips up his jeans whilst he's struggling to his feet and he sways close enough that Ryan can smell his cologne. It's fresh and undoubtedly expensive and he feels such an intense pang of want it almost hurts. It makes him turn his cheek when Danny leans in, thinking he's about to kiss him and no longer able to cope. Somehow the situation has sobered Ryan up and the guilt is suffocating, even though they're both single. He closes his eyes as Danny's lips softly press onto his face and feels goosebumps underneath his shirtsleeves as Danny's hand passes down his arm.

“I better – I've gotta – I'll - ” he stutters, voice incredibly weak even to his own ears.

He leaves Danny in the bathroom and staggers downstairs, trying to pull his phone from his pocket to call a taxi. He hasn't felt this embarrassed and awkward in years, not wanting to stay to hear Danny laugh it all off. 

He says a quick goodbye to Isabel, hoping she won't notice the raging blush on his face, and decides to wait outside in the fresh air for his car home. He leaves alone and wonders how the situation got so out of hand when he gets a text message of two words, from Danny, surprisingly spelt correctly.

_Still mates? x_

Ryan switches his phone off and resists throwing it out the window of the moving cab, knowing that Danny being...Danny has just made his buried feelings worse.

\----

They've slipped away at an industry awards party and it's happening again.

 _Emmerdale_ won something tonight and high on the win and exactly one glass of champagne each, Ryan let Danny pull him into the hotel's fancy toilets and straight into one of the stalls.

After their previous encounter, Ryan had no idea how to unpick the shift in their relationship, besides texting Danny back the morning after the night before with a casual _yeah, of course x_ that made him ache. He hadn't expected Danny to follow him out of work the following Monday and ask if they could talk. He'd been heading home, so he'd agreed that Danny could come round to his and drove them both there in stilted silence. However, when they got through the door, Danny pressed him against it and tried to kiss him. Ryan put a hand to his chest, keeping his distance.

“I thought you wanted to talk?” he sighed, knowing what was coming. _It was a one time thing, I was drunk, we were both drunk, it can never happen again, blah blah blah..._

Danny moved like he was going to try again then bit down on his lip and looked intensely thoughtful before he spoke. “In case you haven't guessed, I like you.”

“I like you too,” Ryan said automatically, softening towards him despite the no-nonsense attitude he was desperate to project to protect himself. But Danny knew him too well. “You're my best friend.”

They'd only grown closer since their characters had become a couple and whilst it was touch-and-go whether Ryan could handle the extra feelings he harboured, he ultimately decided that having Danny near as a friend was better than no connection outside of work at all. They'd started there as strangers, of course, and he did not want to force them back to it.

Danny shook his head and prised Ryan's fingers open from being curled at his sides to press his palm between his bodies. He jumped, startled at Danny's boldness, but a warmth spreading in his chest as Danny grinned. “I mean, I _like_ you. A lot.”

Ryan stared at him, not quite believing this was actually happening. So much so, he laughed. “What the fuck are we doing?” he asked in disbelief.

Still smiling, Danny shrugged. “No idea. But it could be fun.”

So here they are, buzzed off professional recognition and sparkling alcohol, snogging like there's no tomorrow. The irony is Ryan's pretty sure they've got a kissing scene coming on set tomorrow, but it won't be anything like this. More's the pity really because Danny's got him up against the wall and a leg between his thighs. Ryan grabs his shoulders and flips their positions with some force, relishing Danny's groan and the rattle of the stall's less than sturdy foundations. He slides his hands down, to Danny's waist, just as he's angling to suck at Ryan's neck. They're wearing suits and he prays that his shirt collar will hide it if Danny's thinking of bruising him. In the end, he lands a gentle kiss to Ryan's fluttering pulse instead, the anticipation showing outwards, and Ryan has to bring his face up for another deep kiss.

“Y'know, you're a really – really good kisser,” he pants between one kiss and the next.

“You too,” Ryan nods because he can _feel_ what it's doing to him and since they're on the same page now, he needs Danny to understand.

Without thinking too much over whether he's moving too fast, he folds his hand around Danny's wrist and lowers it between their bodies as he deftly unzips Danny's trousers. Ready to give it to him, he attempts to get on his knees, assuming it's like last time, but Ryan stops him and almost flushes at the memory. Whilst he had no complaints about Danny's eager performance that night, he wants this to be different, so he shakes his head, curls his hand around Danny's neck to hold him steady and presses their foreheads together as his fingers reach for Danny's cock. Two dry strokes in, Ryan realises his mistake immediately and pulls his hand out, his thoughts going a mile a minute trying to come up with a solution. He could do what Danny did before and his eyes automatically drop as he gets an idea and touches the tips of his fingers to Danny's lips, gentle but suggestive. He opens his mouth, eyes never leaving Ryan's, and a breath skims out of his nose as he smells and tastes his own warm skin on his tongue. Remembering what it's like to have him lick on more than his hand, Ryan stays still for as long as he can stand it, gaze darkening warningly and deciding he's done when Danny sucks once. 

Now as they both grasp each other, Ryan leans his free hand on the stall wall for stability and shivers when Danny's catch around his tie, loosened during their frantic kissing. He tugs lightly and Ryan looks down from his bright eyes to watch them wank each other into a frenzy, their dicks sliding in and out of their fists. He can't stop thinking about Danny on his knees and he nearly wishes he'd let him do it again when his thumb rubs into his slit. Danny's mischievous smile tells him that he's so damn transparent and it makes him laugh into Danny's neck, kissing there to feel the rasp of his beard. He corkscrews his hand faster and drinks in Danny groaning in his ear, both of them struggling to keep quiet the closer they hurtle to climax.

Sharing panting breaths, Ryan starts wondering how the hell they're going to do this and not make a mess of themselves when the door to the toilets swings open. It was inevitable, but it still makes his heart stutter. Traitorously, his dick throbs and against his better judgement, he turns his cheek when Danny tries to kiss him. He leans into Danny's space as he lets go of the wall and squeezes his shoulder, shooting him a pointed look as Danny squeezes his cock in reply. He goes to say something and Ryan grabs him under the chin, thinking quickly. Danny's eyes crinkle in a smile and Ryan shakes his head minutely as they listen to footsteps walk past. They haven't made any effort to hide the fact that two pairs of feet are in one cubicle, but he just hopes for the best as his gazes stays fixed on the floor. At least they remembered to lock the door this time, something they weren't particularly concerned about in their drunken haze at Isabel's. With blood thumping in his ears like the far off sound of the party they left yet again, Ryan's mind is on whoever is outside until Danny cups his balls and incredibly slowly pulls his hand right along his cock. His palm is covering the head when a tap turns on and under the blast of noise from the hand dryer, Ryan's dick kicks and his orgasm hits him with no rhyme or reason. He lunges as Danny laughs, kissing him through his own paranoia.

Once he's sure the last pulse has hit his hand, Danny pulls his hand from Ryan's underwear carefully and yanks a whole bunch of toilet paper from the roll next to his hip to clean off. Alone again moments later, and determined to return the favour this time, Ryan raises his eyebrow, challenging, and he freezes before his dark eyelashes flutter and his eyes roll back.

“Oh shit, I'm gonna - ” he moans and Ryan looks between the paper and his moving hand and back again, the sounds of wet friction seemingly louder now that it's just him.

He can't reach quick enough so he knows there's only one choice because letting Danny making a mess of himself is not an option. The celebrating part of the night isn't over and they have to make a reappearance eventually, so Ryan sinks to his knees and gets his lips around his cock just as he shoots his load, swallowing. His brain catches up with him and Danny melts into the wall, blinking at Ryan wide-eyed as he stands up and brushes his dark trousers down.

“I - “ Danny croaks, “I wasn't expectin' that.” Truthfully, Ryan wasn't either but now they're even. He lets Danny yank him in by his tie and gasps as he unashamedly kisses him in thanks, the tangy taste of him still on his tongue. They break apart and Ryan ducks his head, prepared for the resulting awkwardness. Danny sorts his own shirt collar out then pats his chest with a grin. “We should probably leave separately,” he says, sounding just like Robert.

Ryan steps back and pushes his fingers through the front of his hair. “Yeah, of course.”

But he should give Danny more credit and he looks up when he reaches for his lapel. “Hey, no regrets, okay? I had fun. We just need to be sensible about this. Come on,” he adds, punching him in the arm, “you like being sensible,”

He snorts, broken out of the fear of total rejection once more. “You're right. Sorry. I'm - ”

Danny moves close and grabs Ryan's hips, their bodies aligned. “I get it, trust me. But this can be our little secret. I don't like sharing.” he whispers in his ear.

Like always when it comes to Danny, it's enough to raise a smile.

\----

As the camera crew are setting up to film the next scene, Ryan discreetly nudges Danny's elbow to get his attention. It's Friday and he wants to do something with the weekend that isn't holing up in either of their houses, inevitably ending in fucking. Ryan hasn't got a problem with that, they've pretty much done it all together at this point, but Danny's been around so much lately that Tommy doesn't even bother coming to see who the visitor is anymore, like he knows who it'll be 'oh here's Danny again, practically part of the furniture'. It's horrible for Ryan's street cred and other friendships, but he won't stoop low enough to start protesting his case to his dog. He thinks it's time for something a bit different from drunk sex _and_ sex behind closed doors. He bites his lip, hoping to anything that'll listen that he can keep his blush – or worse, an erection – out of the picture at the thought of moving onto sex in riskier places.

“Alright?” Danny asks and he snaps out of it at the sound of his voice, realising he's been staring into the middle distance.

“Yeah, I was just wondering,” he lowers his voice, everyone working quietly even though it's a fairly light-hearted scene to shoot and they're used to the boys being friends so them talking isn't a cause for suspicion. Only he and Danny know that they like to 'have fun'. “Do you wanna maybe take a drive somewhere this weekend?” he suggests. “Just out for the day, don't have to be far, around here somewhere. There's plenty of countryside. I just thought it'd be...nice. If ya like.”

Danny stares at him, amused, his hands in Aaron's puffy jacket pockets. “Yeah, why not.” he agrees easily.

Ryan blinks at him, relieved that his unsure rambling hadn't made it into a bigger deal than it is or if he thought that, he didn't show it. Just another reason Danny makes him smile.

So, the next day, Ryan drives them out to somewhere that's scenic and green and as beautiful as their workplace on location. He parks on the edge of a trail that leads into a section of forest, hastily laid gravel to attract tourists crunching under the tyres. Even so, for a Saturday, the place is deserted and incredibly peaceful and he can only imagine what it's like to see the sun rise or set with a view of the rolling hills that seems never-ending. It's the middle of the afternoon and cloudy and maybe that's why they're alone. He thinks about the food he secretly packed and hid in the footwell behind his seat, just a small box...and the blanket already in the boot, but outside doesn't scream like any sort of picnic weather, never mind a casual one.

Engine off, he's got his hand on the door to leave when Danny touches his shoulder.

“Hey,” he says as Ryan looks at him, his fingers moving down to the nape of his neck, “c'mere.”

He lets Danny pull him closer and kiss him through hearing the click of his seatbelt and until he tries to climb over the gear stick and his foot lands on Ryan's.

“What're you doing?” he frowns and glances out of the windscreen to check if anyone has suddenly arrived and saw Danny trying to sit in his lap.

One leg on his side of the car and a foot dangling next to the pedals, Danny squeezes his shoulder and laughs. “What's it look like? Budge up.”

“My car's not a limo,” he protests weakly, the situation sliding rapidly out of his control from a chilled day out to some sort of outdoor sexcapade. 

“I'm sure you can push your seat back a bit, can't you?” Ryan can only watch on and feeling a strange mix of happy to have Danny straddle his body and horror as he leans over him and reaches down the side of his seat, fiddling about to find a lever of some sort. His seat moves back a few inches until it hits the box behind, but Danny sits up, satisfied. “Better.”

“I thought we came here to do something besides this,” he says hurriedly, swallowing hard as Danny pushes his jumper to his armpits to lightly graze his nipples.

“Later.” he breathes, “We can later.”

Not one to be a complete idiot in turning down sex, Ryan lets it go and grabs Danny's face to connect their mouths, throwing himself into fast nips and licks as he uses his kiss as a distraction to remove Danny's snapback and toss it onto his vacated passenger seat. He loves running his fingers into his short, wavy hair when he's off duty and Ryan takes the gasp straight from his mouth as he tugs a little and squeezes his arse simultaneously. Danny starts moving his hips and soon Ryan's meeting him thrust for thrust until they're rutting against each other, their jeans providing the right kind of tease that has them chasing more. Chests together, he imagines he can feel Danny's heart beating out of his ribcage like his and can definitely hear his laboured breathing. He hadn't done this mindless grinding since he was a teenager and it's a shame because Danny's weight on top of him is delicious and warm, dressed in his red bodywarmer and grey long sleeved t-shirt. His big hands spread onto his back underneath his clothes, touching him up, and Danny pulls away when his mouth stretches subconsciously in a smile, making it almost impossible to continue the passionate kissing.

“Sorry, I just want you,” he blurts out.

Danny steals a quicker, chaste kiss. “Get in the back. Now.”

Ryan doesn't have to be told twice and Danny pounces on him, not giving him time to breathe or think, once he's seated in the middle because the driver's side is a no-go area with the lowered seat and he struggles to fit his long legs in the back on a good day anyway. He spreads his thighs beneath Danny's arse and feels him shift higher until he's right over his clothed dick, clawing at Danny's clothes to rid him of his bodywarmer and get his jeans down far enough. He can see where this is going to go, although he might not get there if Danny keeps swivelling his hips. Knowing that Ryan's made a start on getting him half naked, he helps him take his jacket off and it slides into the footwell, covering the box of food. Unbeknownst to them, Ryan's phone also falls out of the pocket of his carelessly thrown jacket and lights up with an accidental call to Kelvin, but they're too busy to notice. They moan encouraging noises and words as they touch each other's skin and Danny refuses to sit still, groaning louder when Ryan gets his hands around his hips and pushes him down onto his crotch. 

“Yeah, fuck me,” he growls and scrabbles between his legs to undo Ryan's jeans. 

On the floor, the screen of Ryan's phone goes black as, undoubtedly confused, Kelvin hangs up.

When his cock is out, Danny stops the rhythm of their rutting and turns around with difficulty, flashing his white boxers. Ryan bites his lip and playfully smacks him on the arse, wondering what the hell he's doing as he leans into the front of the car and starts searching in the centre console. When he doesn't find what he's looking for, he switches to rifling through the glovebox. “Yes! I knew it!” he hisses triumphantly, brandishing the lube and a condom. “Can't forget these,” he grins, now that they've graduated from spit and mutual handjobs. “Regular little Boy Scout you are, aren't ya?”

He kicks off his trainers with a thump and the jeans tangled around his knees, pulls his underwear down his arse and makes quick work of the prep before he finally sinks down on Ryan and moves forward to capture his lips. Even with the generous smear of lube, he's unbelievably tight and Ryan smooths his hands along Danny's thighs as he adjusts, breathing heavily and his hands clutching at the back of the seat. A few moments pass and Ryan rolls his hips up and, with his dick stood from the opening of his fly, his jeans brush Danny's legs and he grunts as he feels the whole length of him slide in and out.

“That good?” he gasps, big hands trailing from either side of his face to his lower back to guide the movement and pace until he's looser.

Danny nods quickly and grabs the back of Ryan's hair, still short but clawing there anyway. “Uh-huh - _fuck_ , I forgot you're big,”

He noses at Ryan's neck to make him turn his head and sucks kisses into his skin. He inhales sharply and his hips jolt when Danny bites down, a mark that part of him hopes will fade by Monday and part feeling possessed and incredibly desired. He's so near now, surrounding him in such a confined space, that he can smell the same expensive scent and it takes Ryan right back to the first time at Isabel's, marvelling at how things have changed for the better. Utterly claimed to the point of just letting Danny do what he wants, Ryan shakes off his need to come early, sits up more and his hand wanders over Danny's skin, squeezing his bare hips and arse before they make their journey back up. He tries pinching a nipple but Danny laughs, ticklish, and daren't do it harder because he knows he's not into that. Instead, he grins and pulls Danny's t-shirt up then bends his head to lick across the peaked nub. He agrees, panting, and rides Ryan's dick faster in approval, despite having to be wary about hitting his head on the roof. It's slightly uncomfortable, cramped and limiting for both of them, but fun and exciting and they both know what it's like to get fucked by the other now. Ryan's pretty sure Danny slams down just to watch the muscle in his jaw spasm repeatedly, so when their eyes lock, he licks his lips wet and Danny groans and looks away, out the rear windscreen. Ryan takes him focusing elsewhere to look down, enjoying the view when they'd tossed each other off at that awards party, dicking moving into fists, but it's nothing compared to this.

“Look at you,” he breathes and Danny clenches around him, constantly moving. Ryan squeezes his shoulder and pushes him to lean backwards so he can see further, how his cock splits him open in the best way. “Yeah, that's it - god, you're brilliant,”

“Please,” Danny croaks gruffly, sweat all along his forehead, curling his hair more, and Ryan's never heard him like that, so desperate.

It strikes him that he wants this, he wants whatever this is as much as Ryan and if that's not the sexiest thing he's ever heard, he doesn't know what is, so he gets a hand on Danny's hard, neglected cock and finishes him off, swiping at the lube dripping onto his thighs to ease how quick he's stripping him. Danny lurches in and swears profusely against Ryan's mouth in a half-arsed kiss that Ryan can barely return himself, ending in them simply sharing breath as come spurts onto his stomach. Danny's still coming when his own dovetails off the back of it and he hasn't even got the energy to complain when Danny heavily slumps into his chest. It's fine, he's ruined his own top in the process, so Ryan keeps him where he is, his hands all tingly and feeling unbearably hot as he lightly strokes Danny's back. When there's nothing but their breathing and their sweaty, stained skin pressed together, Ryan pokes him in the bum cheek.

“Le'me alone!” he whines, muffled in Ryan's neck. Ryan smiles and nuzzles against his beard, eyes falling to the floor where he spots for the first time that his phone is out of his pocket. With herculean strength, he reaches out for it and moves his jacket, uncovering the box. “Y'know, I've got food,” he says in Danny's ear, smiling again when he groans, but he sounds resigned.

“This is why we're still doin' this,” he yawns and slips off Ryan to collapse behind the passenger seat.

Ryan's too late to mention not getting lube on his car and sighs, flipping up the lid of the centre console for a tissue to hide the condom and to hastily clean himself off.

He realises that when Danny shifts to lean against the window with his naked legs drawn up and dangerously splayed that something's missing – the panic he's always felt afterwards is gone. There's no awkwardness on how to proceed as he tucks himself back into his jeans and finally removes his rumpled jumper to cool down. He retrieves the box and puts it between them in the spot he sat for them to fuck. There's probably rules about that sort of thing, but at least he wasn't bare-arsed like _someone_. He looks over at Danny crisply biting into a green apple.

“What?”

His inner thighs are sticky and glisten with lube, despite his cursory swipe, and Ryan blinks when his foot stretches to press into Ryan's collarbone. He licks at the juice spilling from the fruit and Ryan just decides to say it.

“I think I want more.”

“You think,” he says, flexing his foot again, completely understanding the meaning in Ryan's confession, “or you know?”

He closes his eyes and senses him coming closer, kneeling, and takes the leap. “I know.” he admits against Danny's mouth.

“Me too.” he whispers back and Ryan frowns, overcome, even when Danny kisses him passionately, the taste of apple sweet on his lips.

Ryan pulls away quickly and searches his face, wanting to make sure. “You wanna do this, with me?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” he beams and sits down. “As long as the sex is as good as that was and you keep bringing me food then I think I can handle a cuddle or two,”

Ryan throws a grape at him. “Arsehole.” he laughs, realising he's joking about. Still, he tosses one in the air and catches it in his mouth to try and hide his smile.

He's got what he wanted – Danny's his _boyfriend_.

\----

Usually, whenever it was one of the few times lately that Danny had somewhere to be that didn't involve him, Ryan left him alone and waited for Danny to come find him afterwards. Today is not like that. In fact, Ryan feels rather mischievous as he makes his way down the corridor to where Wardrobe is conducting a meeting with his boyfriend that he plans to politely gatecrash, so when he opens the door, he's a little disappointed. Instead of catching Danny in a state of undress, he's fully clothed and sat at the table that's always strewn with sketches and magazine clippings for ideas, chatting away like he has nowhere else to be. At least when he turns his head towards the door he smiles when he sees it's Ryan.

“Hoping to catch me in my boxers, were ya?” he asks, all chirpy with underlying smugness.

“Absolutely not!” Ryan protests instantly, “What d'you – that's not – I mean - _no_!”

One of the wardrobe assistants snorts and mutters something sarcastic about a “nice save,” and Ryan clears his throat, embarrassed at being caught out. Danny looks between Mary and Sue in charge.

“Can I go?”

“Yes, of course. Thanks, love!” Sue nods and Ryan fights the urge to pull Danny out of the room by his hand, his own clenched by his side.

“Y'know, if you don't want people to know about us, you're gonna have to stop barging in and acting all shifty when I tease you,” Danny jokes once they've left, making him look down at his feet, bashful.

Ryan wants to drag him to their dressing room and show him that he _can_ be cool when he remembers the room next door to the assigned section of Wardrobe is like a changing room and storage type place with lots of past and present costumes stashed at the back and a few household appliances like an iron and a washing machine. On an impulse, he reaches for the door handle with one hand and Danny's wrist with the other, walking through and turning Danny into his arms as the door clicks shut behind them. It's the middle of the day, so they don't need any lights on to see and Ryan ducks in to kiss him. 

“What's up?” Danny asks then gets that glint in his eye, matching Ryan's new-found thirst for mischief, and pushes their hips together. “Hm, don't answer that. I think I can guess,”

Ryan shakes his head, “Awful. Seriously, that's the worst thing you've said in a long time.” Even so, he likes how his boyfriend's hand slides possessively into his jeans pocket, the enjoyable squeeze to his arse causing him to forget what's in there.

“I'm not the one carrying lube around at work,” he quips, showing Ryan what he _stole_ from his person when he was otherwise distracted.

“You know it's not like – I'm not the only - ” he cuts himself off with a growl, “Just c'mere.”

Attached at the mouth again and wrapped up in each other, he leads Danny towards the washing machine until he bumps into it with a pained grunt. One minute, Ryan has him in his arms, the next he's pushing and lifting until he has Danny sitting on top of the machine and a need to get him out of his clothes as soon as possible. His t-shirt is first, only separating to pull it over his head, and his sweatpants and underwear follow off one leg, a comfortable outfit for efficient changes in his talk with Wardrobe. Ryan lets him unbutton his shirt and continue down to his jeans as his own hands explore, straying to his cock. It doesn't take much or too long for Danny to get hard and Ryan's never been more grateful as they both know how this ends. The mutual orgasms is a big plus for having a steady boyfriend.

But as they're kissing and Ryan's finding the condom in his other pocket, Danny puts a light hand to his stomach. It makes him pause and watch Danny climb off the washing machine. He's barely been on there for two minutes, except the alternative is even better, standing up and bending over the machine to be able to lean on his forearms. 

Ryan smacks his arse then presses a kiss to his cheek, “You're full of ideas, aren't you,”

A slick of lube on his sheathed cock and onto Danny later and he eases in, hand to his shoulder that, once he's balls deep, falls to Danny's fingers clutching the edge of the washing machine. He keens as Ryan's thumb strokes warmly over his rigid knuckles and he begins to thrust, the firm, solid way that's incredibly familiar by now. In daylight that's only slightly diffused by the amount of towering clutter all around them, Ryan gets to stare at Danny as much as he wants, watching the play of the muscles in his back and his arse meet his pelvis because he's not one to ironically take things lying down. Ryan pushes him further onto the machine with a touch between the shoulderblades and he melts, reaching behind to clutch at Ryan's thigh and up past the hem of his shirt to shakily grab his arse, urging him on.

“Harder,” he groans loudly, “C'mon, I know you can,”

Trapped in the jeans and underwear pooled around his ankles, Ryan tightens his grip to Danny's hips and gives him what he wants, panting when he clenches on every push-pull. His shirt is sticking his body and there's a trickle of sweat visible down Danny's spine that's calling to him to roam his tongue over when he hears a noise, like something rattling.

His wide eyes flicker around the room. “Shit. What was that?”

“Don't fuckin' care, just don't – don't stop!” Danny begs, even though he hasn't faltered at all and is pretty sure he was supposedto be calling the shots. “God, I'm almost - ”

Still, Ryan leans over, changing the angle, and tastes his mouth instead of the dip in his lower back when the door opens, noise floods in and Kelvin and Adam walk in with it, laughing together about something. Ryan looks across, startled, just as the pair of them notice what's going on.

“Jesus Christ, no!” Kelvin exclaims.

“Fuck! My eyes!” Adam cries, horrified.

With no clue what to do, pure instinct kicks in and Ryan scrambles to fruitlessly cover Danny with the open sides of his shirt, even though there's no mistaking what they're doing. Somehow, it causes the boys to burst into booming laughter.

“Shit! Oh my god, I can't - ” Kelvin wheezes, hands on his knees.

“Your faces!” Adam cackles, as Ryan keeps Danny upright against his chest, his shirt covering them minimally, but of course Danny isn't happy.

“Close the fuckin' door!” he yells and Ryan's getting a headache. He sighs and discreetly untangles from Danny as Kelvin moves towards the door. “I meant with you two on the other side of it, you wankers,” he adds grumpily when he and Adam are still inside the room.

He steps back into his comfy clothes and Ryan follows his example, hastily fastening his jeans but leaving his shirt as it is because he's not sure his fingers could coordinate themselves properly with the shock they've just had.

“Ah come on,” Adam grins at them, ever the optimist, and Ryan foretells a lifetime of ribbing for this. “We're all guys here and we're cool with it y'know. You two being...whatever you are, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Kelvin pipes up, “As long as you're happy, that's all that matters innit? I kinda suspected somethin' was going on anyway. I had a weird phone call recently, except all I could hear was these noises...”

 _Oh no. No. No. No._ “ - And it just gets worse,” Ryan mutters, blushing.

“Do you know anything about that?”

Danny looks blankly at him but he's worked it out. “Remember, a couple of weeks back when we drove to that forest and we couldn't work out how my phone had ended up on the floor of my car? It must've fallen out of my pocket and accidentally dialled a number - ”

“And that number was me.” Kelvin finishes for him.

“This is why I don't take risks!” Ryan says, except he has been since this thing with Danny started.

Adam looks to Danny. “You're a bad influence on him, mate,”

“Oh just fuck off!” he snaps back, making him and Kelvin laugh, delighted.

After an awkward lengthy pause and a possible glare from Danny that Aaron would've been proud of, Kelvin makes their excuses. “Look, we'll – uh – leave you to it. Lock the door next time, eh?” He hustles Adam out the door with him and turns back to Ryan as he follows them and winks. “Rookie mistake.”

Most embarrassing moment over, he thinks the mood has been killed, but he still locks the door anyway and leans against it to groan pitifully into his hands. “Well, that was horrific.” Danny makes the sort of non-committal noise that has him looking up. He picks up his t-shirt from the floor and Ryan finds his feet to go to him. “But it was kinda sweet how they reacted, y'know, afterwards.” he says carefully, gauging his reaction.

Eventually, his grumpiness at being interrupted like that gives way and he shrugs. “Guess it's not that big of a leap. Life imitating art an' all that.”

Ryan grins, taking his t-shirt from him to throw it over his shoulder. “I promise not to tie you to a radiator like Robert though. Not unless you want me to...”

He kisses Danny gently on the lips, coaxing, then his cheek, his neck and a cheeky snap of his teeth at his earlobe before he relaxes into his arms once more. Ryan breaks from the kiss to pull him from the sight of the door towards a pile of duvets that are sometimes used in the bedroom sets, sits down and takes Danny with him, covering his body with his own and a grin. He runs his hand through Danny's hair, yet to have been tampered with, and has strangely never felt more comfortable in his skin and the company he keeps, knowing that maybe things don't have to be awkward now the worst has probably happened. 

They can just get on with things. Working together, having fun, always building upon something between them. Friends first, anything else second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
